galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delse
Delse is a moon of the gas giant Thyla, and the homeworld of the Delsons. It is also location of the capital city of Koreska of the Delson Empire. Delse is tidally locked to its parent gas giant instead of its sun. Orbit Delse takes just over ten days to orbit its parent gas giant. It has five days of daylight and five days of darkness. Atmosphere and climate Delse's oceans evaporated millions of years ago with the remaining water being locked under the sand-sea, the ice caps or in the Tralvis Ocean. Because of this, the air is rich with oxygen and water vapor allowing for large creatures to take flight. Delse is a dangerous, yet habitable world. Delse's sun is an energetic red dwarf swaths the planet with both tidal heating and regular flares. During the day, temperatures can exceed 400°F which will kill any unprotected flora and fauna. Geography Orbitting a star that regularly triples in luminosity, Delse is literally scorched. The gas giant Thyla tears Delse gravitationally creating intense volcanism. The landscape mostly consists of volcanic rock and desert, with only 4% surface water. As the moon itself lacks any axial tilt, the upper most areas of the poles consist of an area of permanent darkness. Delse is also banded with a harsh, uninhabitable equatorial desert. This desert separates the hemispheres of the moon into two different exotic ecosystems only connected to one another through underground caves and tunnels. Ecosystem Delse's flora mostly consists of short-lived pocket forests. They quickly die off during the day time, but leave seeds behind that will grow in their place. Large forests surround the Tralvis Ocean which take advantage of this rare source of water. Most fauna on Delse are capable of withstanding the daytime temperatures for limited amounts of times. They each come with internal warning systems that alert them of rising radiation and temperature. As a result, they will be given enough time to take cover behind a large boulder or underground until the radiation and temperatures subside. List of Delse-Unique Creatures Terrestrial *Korsaraptor (Supposedly Extinct, mostly wiped out by Primal Delsons) (Former primary tier 3 carnivore on Delse, before being replaced by the Delsons) *Kralikov (Also known as the Saberback Salamander, insect hunter on Delse) *Zzzrroviun (Also known as the Copper Fly, main prey of the Kralikov) *Zorilikon (Also known as the Quintis Camel, main herbivore of Delse) *Arcurvie (Also known as the Suvoraptor, main tier 1 carnivore of Delse) *Sevritulin (Also known as the Vorpal Mantis, main tier 2 carnivore of Delse) Oceanic/Sand-Sea *Oglasmah (Also known as the Omnivo-Piranha, common fish) *Rilikolikov (Also known as the Vorpal Shark, main tier-3 carnivore in the oceans and Sand Sea Wildlife Gallery Terrestrial Life Spore_2012-04-04_22-27-52.png|Korsaraptors Spore_2012-04-04_22-31-07.png|Kralikovs Spore_2012-04-04_22-32-30.png|Zzzrroviuns, facing down a Kralikov Spore_2012-04-04_22-33-13.png|Zorilikon herd Spore_2012-04-04_22-33-49.png|Pack of Arcurvie Oceanic/Sand-Sea Life Spore_2012-04-05_13-21-42.png|Oglasmah School on the surface of the Sand-Sea Landmarks Desert The Delson cities are made with sand-made bricks, which protect the interiors, which are covered in electronics, from the elements. The sun-baked buildings are, none-the-less, cool inside, and can, therefore, be a shelter during boiling daytime temperatures. Night-time temperatures drop only to 80-90 degrees fahrenheit, which, although uncomfortable to outsider races, is more survivable, therefore this is when they usually travel. The desert is home to several dangerous creatures, including 3 vicious predator species, one of which is the primal cousins of the Delson race: the Delson Wildbeast. Sand-Sea The Sand-Sea is actually where a massive amoeba colony is located. The colony is covered with a fine layer of sand to disguise itself. Individuals who step into the Sand Sea immediately sink into the amoebas, where they are devoured. To maintain the sand-sea, when these amoebas reproduce, they push the oldest living members upwards towards the surface so that Paradene's deadly flares can remove them from the colony. Tralvis Ocean The only body of water on Delse, the Tralvis Ocean, located near Delse's South Pole, is the only true source of water on Delse. Temple of Illusion Near where the Tralvis Ocean and Sand Sea meet lies an ancient temple of unknown origin. Some strange psychic energy surrounds this place. Some parts of the temple are merely illusions, but some parts are invisible. However, deep within is the Blade of Rolalda, a legendary sword of unknown origin. Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Moons Category:Desert worlds Category:Delson worlds